Forbidden Dreams
by A.J.VASquez
Summary: Shortly after the ghost incident at the manor, Pacifica starts t have dreams. Some of them about what she is going to do with her life now, others about people wanting to kill her, and then there are the worst of all, a certain boy she shouldn't even be thinking about, Dipper Pines


Pacifica ran, and ran, and ran. Behind her, the town had sharpen pitchforks as the ghost or other monsters of the town carried torches.

"Northwest," the bloodlust voice cried out, "Northwest!"

"No," she cried out as she tripped over a root, "I've changed, I've changed." She was able to run for a while longer, until she came to another root. Only this time, she not only tripped, but the dress she had been wearing caught onto a branch, halting her in her tracks.

Pacifica!" her father said as he appeared in front of her holding his little bell. "Didn't I say this would happen? You should have never opened the gates." He rang the bell, and the mob was upon her.

"Northwest, Northwest," they chanted, "Pacifica Northwest!"

"You rich girl stereotype!" Mabel pointed.

"Daemon!" a mimi-golfhead said.

"Oink oink!" Waddles nodded

"No, no!" she cried as she held out her hand.

"Stay back," a familiar voice said.

She opened her eyes, to see Dipper, dress in his tux he had worn to the party, standing boldly in front of her.

"You want her, you'll have to go through me!"

It didn't seem like a problem for the mob. They advanced forward, pitchforks and all.

Then, just as all seemed lost, Dipper pulled out his magical book, opened in onto the mob, and in a flash of light, they all disintegrated.

"Dipper," Pacifica cheered as she shot up and hugged him. "You're like, my hero."

He returned the hug, yet, backed his head back enough so he could stare right into her eyes.

"All for you, my precious princess." He then leaned in, eyes closed, lips puckered, as she did the same—

Pacifica's alarm clock blared, jolting her from her sleep.

While it was still the summer, she still had a long list of things she had to do each morning.

Although she did begin to have doubts and second thoughts of what she wanted since the party, she forgot to turn it off.

So with a groan, she slammed her fist onto to the clock and simply rolled in bed, and began to process what she had just dreamed. Then, once she realized that she had almost dreamed of Dipper kissing her, she widened her eyes and bolt up from the bed.

"What… I… Ugh!" She moaned as she threw herself down on the pillow.

It certainly couldn't have been true, all hell would have frozen over before she had a crush on Dipper Pines.

So what if he had saved her life and looked good in that tux at the party? Of course she would feel some admiration for him when he nearly sacrificed himself so she could get to the lever and save everyone. It wasn't as if she thought he had an adorable smile and nice—

She cut herself off as she realized what she had been thinking and threw herself back down onto the pillow.

"Get ahold of yourself, Pacifica," she told herself once she pushed herself up. "You just had a crazy life changing weekend, of course things would be crazy." Yet, why was it that when she thought of Dipper did things suddenly seem less stressful?

She needed some air.

Making her way to the mirror, the first thing she noticed was that some of her natural raven hair had grown and was visibly noticeable. While she thought about dyeing it right then and there, she really wanted to get out quickly, so she simply put her makeup on and disquieted herself as she did when she first went to Dipper for help.

As she thought about how similar she looked when she put her sunglasses as when she first went to him for help, she moaned and wondered how long this day was going to be.

It turned out it was going to be a lot longer, when she saw her parents were already awake, yelling at one another at the entrance. She didn't hear what, but she had a few idea's.

She knew she would have to face them, but it hadn't been that long ago since the party. Combined with her frustration on her possible crush with Dipper, she snuck around to the back, and was fortunate enough to get out without anyone noticing.

Not that many of the servants had stuck around after a lumberjack ghost nearly burnt them to death.

Once away from the manor and down the hill, Pacifica pondered what she would do now. At first, she wanted to call up some of her friends and head to the mall, but as her hands reached for the phone she pushed that thought away.

The last thing she needed was for someone to catch her thinking about Dipper and call her out on it. Which left her with nothing better to do than walk until she could think of something. Though, she still headed in the direction of the mall until she could come up with something better.

It was on her way that she decided to play along and assume she really did have a crush on the pines boy. Maybe out of it she would come to the conclusion that she really didn't like him and that it was some sort of 'him being a hero' sort of thing.

As it turned out, the more she thought about it, the more she believed that might be the case.

Firstly, he was poor, which after everything hadn't bothered her too much. His sister hated her, though she didn't resent Mabel so much after the mini golf incident. He fought monsters while she tried on dresses, which ended up saving her life. She then realized she was only going in a circle and decided to focus more on what would happen to her now.

While she had saved everyone's lives and vowed to fix the family name, she had deliberately disobeyed her father in doing so. Of course, he was wrong, and all diving into the panic room would have done was leave them hundreds of deaths on their hands, at best. At worst, the burning mansion would have just gotten them as well if the ghost hadn't.

The only reason her father or mother hadn't come down on her right after the party was because they felt too worn out from trying to control the 'rift rats' and couldn't bother with her. After that, why they hadn't just barged into her room by then was a mystery upon itself.

Perhaps they were just trying to find the best way to disown her.

And even if not, what was she supposed to then, rich or poor?

It was one thing to let in a few people to a party, but she had over 150 years of sins she suddenly found herself supposedly making up for. How was she supposed to do that? Build a few thousand orphanages or something?

It was just as she was thinking how she would pull something like that off when she heard a squeal right in front of her.

She looked down, and saw Mabel's pet pig looking up at her.

"Oh great," she muttered as she crossed her arms, "get lost on the way to the bacon factory?"

Waddles titled his head, only to raise his ears.

Before her could bolt, somebody slammed into him and got a collar around the pig.

"Gotcha!" The pig and Pacifica screamed before they both calmed down at the sight of Dipper. "Sorry, miss," Dipper said as he looked up to her before he realized who she was. "Oh, hey, Pacifica."

She was about to speak, when she happened to look into his eyes. Those dreamy, big blue—

"Gah!" she cried as she stormed off.

She had expected, and counted on, Dipper not following her and thinking she was off today. But of course, he just had to run after her and say; "You okay, Pacifica?"

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I know things were crazy, and," she turned her head to see him scratch the back of his neck. "I mean, I meant to see how you were doing, you know, after the party. Sorry I didn't stop by sooner, but things went a little nearly end of the world."

Pacifica turned around to face him as he shook his head. "Look, what I mean to say is, everything okay? Your parents didn't come down too hard on you, did they?"

She sighed, took off her glasses and put her hands in her pocket. "You wouldn't understand."

Dipper faceplanted. "Ugh, that excuse again? I thought we were past that."

She should have felt steamed at such a comment. Yet, the way he said it, how he said we, seemed to make her body shiver despite the summer's warmth.

She couldn't let him think that, so she crossed her arms and at least said what she had been thinking, more-or-less. "Well, just so you know… They haven't said anything, and are probably going to disown me when they do."

Dipper lowered his head. "Oh… Well, I mean, you don't know that for sure."

"How would you know?" she snapped at him. "It's not like you ever disobeyed your parents."

To her surprise, dipper chuckled. "Oh you have no idea."

Pacifica blinked.

"Still," he said as he moved closer with Waddle's in tow, "why are you so afraid of them? And don't give me a, 'you don't understand.'" Before she could react, he had a hand on her shoulder. "Come on," he offered, "it can't be that bad. Whatever it is, I'll listen. I think I owe you that much for saving my life."

Feeling hot, she took off her disguise and sighed. "I… I just don't know, Dipper." She put her hands into her pocket. "I mean, yeah, I did a good thing, but what now? I'm not even sure I'll be able to stand up to my parents again. And even if I do, what am I supposed to do then? Built a home for orphaned babies and kittens?" She rubbed her head. "I just feel… I don't even know."

Dipper remained quiet for a moment as he scratched his chin. After a bit, though, he shrugged. "Might be a bit extreme, but you could always start small, just not let them ever boss you around." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

If there was any moment though, it was ruined as he felt Waddell's tug on his leash. "Well, good luck with everything, I got to go. I can't say I have all the answers, but if you need someone to talk to, you know where I live." Dipper stumbled as the pig pulled.

Pacifica tried not to laugh.

"Or, you can set up some secret meeting place so you don't need to be seen in my hovel."

She grinned, but then frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean—"

"Hey," he assured as he fought the pig to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "All in the past now, what matters is what you do now." Waddles squalled as Dipper was pulled along. "Alright, I'm going, you stupid pig." He glanced back one last time at Pacifica. "See yeah!" And before she could say goodbye, he disappeared down the road.

Pacifica was about to turn around when she heard him shout out of the corner of the bend. "Oh, and if it means anything, I think black hair looks better on you then blonde."

Her eyes widened as she covered up her head, but then sighed at the thought.

She then huffed as she put her hood back on her hair and made her way back to the mansion.

While she couldn't deny now that she had some feelings for Dipper, she would at least take things as they came. What would become of them, if anything, remained to be seen. However, no matter what she did, she decided that she had to do one thing before any home for orphaned grandparents or something of the like could be built by her.

She slowly made her way up the hill, and through the gates.

Once inside, she took off her disguise and was noticed by one of the few hands who had still remained.

He looked at, gave a wave and a smile, and then went back to what he had been doing.

"She is your daughter," Pacifica heard her mother say as she entered the house.

"Well she gets her defiance from you," her father protested as she came into view.

"Really now," Mrs. Northwest scold, oblivious that her daughter had even walked in. "You were supposed to train her, so it's your fault she didn't listen to you."

"Don't blame this on me," he said as he raised a finger.

"Um, hum!" Pacifica announced.

They both looked to her.

"Darling," her mother shirked, "where have you been? Your naturally hair is showing."

"Young lady," her father said, "I hope you know what you did was very wrong, and feel bad for it."

There was a pause, and once Pacifica realized that was it she asked, "Is that it?"

"Yes," he father nodded, "now go to your room."

"But I…" she was cut off when her father range the bell.

She flinched, but went on. "No," she snarled. She took a deep breath, and even though she knew she was going to regret it later, took a deep breath and pictured Dipper holding her hand. "We need to talk."

**I hope I got these authors notes rights, if not, please tell me how to do so. Anyway, would love some feedback, and if you wanted to ask, I may make this into a full story depending on the feedback. however, I will wait until the season two finale to do so, just so I know what happened at to make it as cannon as possible.**


End file.
